


Tea with That, Honey?

by marvelsgreys



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Adorable Barry Allen, Barry Allen being dramatic, Barry can’t be the Flash for like a day, Barry hates tea, Caitlin calling Barry ‘honey’, F/M, I do too, Sick Fic, SnowBarry - Freeform, Snowbarry isn’t a tag and i’m suing, Which is hilarious, cartaker Caitlin, first time writing Flash, for the record i respect WestAllen so pls don’t hate on me, i hope season 6 of Flash they get more screen time, i’ve always wanted to tag that, my OTP needs more appreciation, not really canon compliment or specific to a season, one shot-completed, pet names are my weakness and it shows, puns, sick Barry trying to negotiate with Caitlin, sick barry, snowbarry fluff, there i go over tagging again, there may be a reference to Sherlock, who am i kidding it’s like one pun at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 10:24:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20062477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelsgreys/pseuds/marvelsgreys
Summary: Barry has a sore throat but hates tea. Caitlin gives him something a little sweet to help him. For 'simplysnowbarry's' Day 1: Honey.based off of something i saw on Tumblr under the account ‘simplysnowbarry’.





	Tea with That, Honey?

"I'm going to die." 

"You've faced Reverse Flash, Zoom and for the love of god, Savitar, but you think a small common cold is going to kill you? Seriously, Barry?" Caitlin rolled her eyes fondly as she measured out her boyfriend's medicine. 

"It sucks being sick," Barry whines again, this time moving to lay on his side on the couch that he's taken to be his bed since he broke a fever. "You can't do anything. It's boring." 

"You sound like that one character from the show we were watching last night," she giggles, medicine in hand as she sat on the edge of the bed; moving a strand of hair off of Barry's sweaty forehead. 

"Yeah, well, at least he had a doctor that would let him do things, solving crimes and all that." he mumbled, rubbing his eyes and sitting up for the dreadfulness that was taking medicine. 

"He could solve crimes even at home so that doesn't count, and I'll let you go and save the world when you don't get dizzy just by looking at light." the girl said pointedly, the half-eyelid glare she got was proof enough. "Now take this." she insisted, handing him the cup of blue disgusting liquid. 

Groaning, Barry took the cup, downing it in five seconds flat in hopes of getting better this second. That, however, did not happen.

"Blegh," Barry gagged, laying back down to hide his face in his pillow. "Disgusting." 

"I know. I'm sorry, honey." Caitlin told him sympathetically, rubbing his back for a couple of seconds before getting up to clean his area of used tissues and half eaten plates of food. "You'll get better soon." 

The runner just groaned in response. 

Shaking her head with a smile , Caitlin crossed the room to the kitchen where she tossed all the tissues in the trash and headed to the sink to rinse the dishes, not hearing a peep from the man on the couch. 

Eventually, when the last dish went into the dishwasher, she closed up the machine and dimmed the lights for Barry's sake before walking over to him, ready to get settled on her non-messy side of the couch and read on her tablet. 

The doctor assumed he was asleep but was proven wrong when she went to grab her tablet and a soft, "Cait?" was asked from the pillow. 

"Yeah, Bar?" she responded just as soft. 

"My throat hurts." he whimpered and, honestly, this was so different than the Barry Allen who was always so confident in front of the team. It made the brown haired girl feel special. Of course, she felt bad for her significant other, she knew how much he hated getting sick. 

"I know, B. Want some tea to make it feel better?" 

"I don't like tea." Barry stated, sounding more like a five-year old than the almighty Flash. "Can I have Hot Chocolate?" 

"No, Bar. You need to drink something more substantial. It's either tea or cough drops, the sugar free ones." she threatened with raised eyebrows.

"Ugh. You're so mean."

"I know. I want you feel better, how mean of me." 

Barry stuck his tongue out at her. 

She stuck hers out right back, "I'll tell you what," she chuckled, sitting on the edge of the bed again and twining their fingers, her hands being a cooling system for Barry's heated ones. "If you drink this tea, I'll give you ten minutes of running time." 

Narrowed eyes looked at her suspiciously. "Twenty and you got yourself a deal." 

"Twelve and I'll go to the store and buy non sugar free cough drops." 

"Fifteen, with cough drops and cuddles." 

"Thirteen is my final offer and if you don't take it, there'll be no cough drops or cuddles plus I'll tell Cisco to finish watching The Hobbit." 

". . . Thirteen it is." 

"Nice doing business with you, love." she smiles, pressing a kiss to Barry's hand before getting up again and getting a kettle on the stove filled with water for tea.

"I have an idea that may help with your hatred of tea." she says, getting the chamomile packet from the cupboard. 

"I honestly doubt that," Barry yawns, stretching a bit before slowly getting up and walking to the counter to sit on one of the stools. His hair was askew and his face sleepy, how could Caitlin not be in love? 

"Hm, well check this out," she says happily, pulling something else out from the cupboard and putting it in front of the boy. He picked it up and studied it, blinking to make sure he was reading it correctly. 

"Honey?" 

"Yup!" Caitlin nods, popping the p. "It helped me deal with tea as a kid, when I couldn't stand it and my mom used to force me to drink it. Maybe it'll help you too." 

Barry studied the container more, it was by the company that shaped their products like bears holding a little flower. Cute. And, hey, he trusted Caitlin so what's the worst that could happen? 

Well, he could die, but that seemed a bit extreme. 

"Okay." he shrugged, giving the container back to her just as the water was done boiling. "I'll try anything once." 

"Great," Caitlin said, smiling at him and pouring the hot liquid in a mug when Barry thought of something. 

"Soooo, you're using honey. . . for your honey?" 

Yes, his girlfriend did throw a dishrag at him and called him an idiot, but he saw her smile and heard her giggle. He was definitely her honey.

**Author's Note:**

> that’s a wrap ! i really love Snowbarry so i’m glad this idea came to me. 
> 
> thanks for reading and don’t forget to comment, vote and leave kudos!! c:


End file.
